


The New Guy

by sottovocexo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, Sousy, Timequake, daisy x daniel, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Daisy has woken up from her coma. Daniel pays her a visit to see how she's doing. A little one-shot ficlet before tonight’s episode.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	The New Guy

Sousa leans against the open doorway. Daisy hardly looks his way, seated on her bunk, slightly hunched over.

"How are you holding up?" he asks, head tilted.

She glances at him. "You saved my life."

"Yeah, well," he groans, crossing the room to take a seat on the bunk opposite hers, "consider it returning the favor. You've saved my neck, too. Literally."

"I have a lot of people looking out for me here," Daisy explains. "But it wasn't always like that. I grew up in foster care...went home to home. I thought that no one wanted me. That they were leaving me to be the next person's problem. But...that wasn't true. They were protecting me from my own parents.

"That doesn't feel like such a long time ago now. On the table, I felt like my mom. I thought, this is what she went through. This is how she died once upon a time."

Daniel sits up straighter. "Jiaying," he says, understanding.

"I'm glad we made it home," Daisy says. She stands up and walks across the room, taking a seat slowly at Daniel's side.

He sighs. “Compared to you my life’s been a walk in the park... I have no regrets.”

She looks at him then like she had before his mission to the Roosevelt Hotel. Not like she's pitying him. Like she's puzzled by him. Puzzled by his principles.

“You say that like your life is over,” she says, brow furrowed.

He looks out at the room. “Isn’t it? You all get to go back to your time, or what’s left of it. Me...I've got nothing. I’m...a ripple.” He thinks he's like Freddy, like Nathaniel, people who shouldn't have survived in this timeline, representative of all that went wrong. Ripples who are destined to disappear one way or another.

“You’re not a ripple,” she says firmly. “You’re what we did right.”

He meets her gaze, surprised at what he sees. The soft set of her brow, the light in her eyes. She leans in closer, cups his cheek in her hand, and kisses him.

After a moment, he pulls away. "Is that what you say to all the people looking out for you around here?" he jokes.

"Just the new guys," she teases, pulling him in for one more kiss as she smiles. "I think you'll like it here if you stick around long enough."

Daniel laughs, his eyes bright as he looks at her, moved by her strength, touched by her thoughts. "That's the hope."


End file.
